


Breakdown

by Siberianskys



Series: Stalled in Fargo [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cabin Fic, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm of no use to you any more," Mulder said, worrying his lower lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

Alex woke to a warm thumb gently stroking his cheek. 

"I'm sorry," Mulder whispered, "that you had to take care of me. I should have  
been the one caring for you--you're hurt."

Settling against the headboard, Alex groaned. He accepted the steaming cup of  
what smelled like Earl Grey. 

Mulder gingerly probed the black and blue contusion with the tips of his  
fingers and winced along with his lover as he explored the area. "Are you sure  
nothing's broken?"

"Did you get your MD while I was out?" Alex snapped. He immediately regretted  
it when Mulder flinched at his tone. Mulder was acting so normally that it was  
so easy to forget that he was anything but. "I've had broken ribs before--this  
is nothing," Alex consoled as he leaned forward for a kiss. Mulder jerked  
back and climbed off the bed, his breathing rapid and shallow. He stumbled out  
of the room. 

Alex slumped back against the headboard and pinched the bridge of his nose  
between his thumb and forefinger. He jumped as drawers slammed across the hall.  
Rolling off the bed, he went to stand in the guest room's doorway and watched  
as Mulder shoved his belongings into a large duffel. He couldn't help but smirk  
at the incongruous site of his lover packing in the nude. 

Feeling Alex's eyes on him, Mulder looked up and returned his gaze. 

The resignation in Mulder's expression was more chilling than his earlier rage. 

"I'm of no use to you any more," Mulder said, worrying his lower lip. 

Alex moved around the bed and took the gray t-shirt from Mulder's clutched  
hands. Tossing it onto the bed, he wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and  
drew him close. 

Mulder turned his face into Alex's neck and toyed with the hair at his nape.  
"You can't leave me alone; you can't trust me to back you up; the only thing  
left for you to do is shoot me," he said, unnaturally calm. 

Feeling like he'd been kicked in the stomach, Alex grasped for something to  
say--to do-- to get Mulder off this train of thought. Needing time to think, he  
asked, "Why were you packing?"

"I didn't want you to have to do it after I'm gone," Mulder whispered, his lips  
brushing Alex's ear. 

 

The End


End file.
